Cartas del observador a la musa
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos por medio de palabras y actos, Sonoda Umi decide hacerlo de la mejor manera que conoce: la palabra escrita. [HIATUS]
1. Primer escrito

_**Hola chicos, quienes vayan a preguntarme por "Gemas cían y topacio azul" debo decirles que habrá una pequeña tardanza por razones de causa mayor (se jodieron muchas teclas de mi teclado y estoy escribiendo en el móvil) y bueno, quiero aclarar varias cosas sobre esta historia:**_

 _ **es KotoUmi**_

 _ **es únicamente un POV Umi (aunque nada me garantiza que en un futuro pueda aparecer un POV Kotori)**_

 _ **capítulos serán del tamaño de un drabble y son únicamente pensamientos/escritos/poemas de Umi a Kotori.**_

 _ **capítulos serán random, no tendrán una fecha exacta de publicación.**_

 _ **capítulos tampoco siguen una línea cronológica exacta pero si se verá un avance, ejemplo, este primer escrito es cuando Umi recién se entera de sus sentimientos por Kotori. Eventualmente verán el como se hacen novias etc.**_

 _ **Y sin más que decir: disfruten...**_

* * *

 _ **Cartas del observador a la musa**_

 **Primer escrito**

Le seguía resultando gracioso al observador el efecto de la musa sobre sí, porque antes de desempeñar su papel, era de esos mortales que caminaban a su lado mientras que la musa apenas estaba por recibir aquel título.

Aunque no lo aparente, por su callado semblante y acatador carácter, el observador es una persona curiosa, la cual siempre, cuál infante en busca de respuestas, busca en sus momentos de soledad y tranquilidad en donde su mano se mueve por hojas de papel trazando miles de escritos con tinta de pensamientos robados por su musa. Y hoy como otras tantas veces, no puede evitar volver a las preguntas.

¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió? ¿Cómo fue que cambió? ¿Ha sido Eros el responsable?

Si la respuesta a esto último era afirmativa, entonces se explicaría porque Chronos hacía cada momento con ella tan efímero y cada momento sin ella eternos; transformando los segundos en décadas a la ansia de solo cinco minutos de espera. Los dioses nunca eran piadosos con los mortales, en especial de aquellos que les observaban y admiraban en silencio, es por esta razón que _Chronos lo disfrutaba._

Si Eros era el completo responsable, gustaría de preguntarle cuando fue que decidió sería una buena idea volverle el único ser capaz de notar el brillo en orbes ambarinos, de notar cada cambio de emoción y expresión en rostro un millar de veces más bello que Narciso cuando no es capaz de notar los suyos propios. Es gracioso que llanas y simples palabras pasaron a ser el complemento perfecto para el hipnotizante canto y la sonrisa capaz de enterrar los vesagios de Afrodita.

Ella más que bella, _era hermosa._ Rompió todo límite para que su alma escritora pudiera describirle, y la razón era demasiado simple:

 _La belleza no hace feliz a la persona que la posee, sino a quién puede amarla y adorarla. Cada cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos pueden verla._


	2. Primer poema

**_Cartas del observador a la musa_**

 **Primer poema**

De cada cosa que pensé solo una dije  
Atrapada entre suspiros y sueños  
Cada pensamiento entre divagaciones,  
Quedo perdido en el lamento.

El alba llega de manera diaria  
Y de nueva cuenta estoy aquí  
Esperando como fiel escudero  
Al héroe de su cuento.

La causa del suspiro es un imposible  
Algo surrealista pero mágico a su vez.  
Agónico y placentero imposible,  
Llenas mi alma de sonrisas  
Cubiertas de amargura y tristeza.

Ha sido mi entera culpa  
Por fijar los ojos en una musa  
Apartada de mortales  
Que observa a la distancia  
Como sucumbimos a ella.

Bailan las luciérnagas al compás  
Tu bella voz al cantar.  
Tú lo permites cada vez  
Y me retuerzo de envidia  
Sin poderme contener.

He cambiado, tú también  
Sino nada de esto pasaría  
Continuaríamos en calma estadía  
Tú endulzando mis oídos  
Y mi vista enriqueciendo.  
Yo, basto mortal, solo cargo  
Con gestos de plusvalía.

Odiaré por siempre a eros  
Y a los demás dueños del olimpo  
Que se regocijarán de esto  
Como un simple espectáculo.

Pero si algo siempre claro tendré  
Es a ti, mi bella ave de dulce cantar  
Que crearás nuevos vuelos  
Y buscarás a un dueño caritativo.  
Todo mi accionar en este segundo  
Es por sola y únicamente por ti.

Cada escrito pensamiento  
Y cada encarcelado suspiro  
Firmes pruebas serán  
De este asosiego.

Así que por favor toma en cuenta  
A esta pobre mortal,  
Que siempre buscará ser  
El mejor partido por una nimiedad.

Temo llamarlo amor, pero si me lo pides  
Soy capaz de gritarlo a cuatro vientos.

Nunca pensé que en medio de mi penoso ser  
Desearía más que nada destacar.  
El culposo pecado de indecencia  
Al que siempre he repudiado es ahora  
El que dia y noche invade mi espacio.

Ahora solo puedo reír en tu presencia  
Y soltar lágrimas en tu ausencia.  
Ocultándome de nuevo en un caparazón  
Que sólo tu puedes destrozar  
Con solo mi nombre en voz baja pronunciar.

* * *

 _ **Les diré algo irónico, por más que ponga que Umi adora la voz de Kotori, debo confesar que yo, la autora de esta vaina dejo su voz junto con Nico como mis menos preferidas del grupo.**_

 _ **Listo, ya está, lo he sacado de mi pecho.**_

 _ **Me despido hasta quien sabe cuando que la inspiración para esta historia venga a mí no sin antes despedirme de quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior y le dieron Fav y Follow.  
**_

 _ **TheNeferet, Rebe13, danielglark, este capítulo es de ustedes por comentar el primer capítulo :D**_


	3. Egoísmo

**_Cartas del observador a la musa_**

 **Egoísmo**

Nunca me he caracterizado como un ser egoísta, normalmente eso de lo dejo a quien vendría pintando como mi conciencia, la consciencia más irresponsable, pero mi consciencia de todas maneras. Aunque nunca lo reconozca en voz alta, en esta hoja de papel es completamente distinto, es como si mis restricciones mentales desaparecieran, aunque sabemos todos que siempre hay algo que tenemos guardado.

He titulado mi obra _egoísmo_ porque has sido tú la única que has logrado ese sentimiento que tenía reprimido, pero siendo críticos, ¿puede alguien culparme? Todos somos egoístas en cierto grado, lo sabes, también lo eres.

Podré excusarme con el hecho de que es el por el miedo a perder mi puesto como tu único observador, pero en la realidad es que siento envidia con el contacto que tienen los demás mortales contigo. Parecieran simples excusas, pero es que la verdad nos has hecho necesitarte en algun grado, ya sea para vestirnos, para charlar o para sonreír. En cada acto, como acostumbro, te veo sonreír, acariciar de manera suave la piel de los demás con esas hermosas manos que confeccionaron cientos de vestuarios para que pudiéramos brillar.

Lo que secretamente despierta mi egoísmo es el hecho de que puedo ser yo no la única en poderte dibujar una sonrisa con incoherencias o gestos simples, me asusta el hecho de que alguien más se convierta en un fiel observador tuyo, un papel que auto-desarrollé para de alguna manera, estar siempre presente en tu vida. Lo único que he logrado con eso es anclarme de ti como náufrago con salvavidas, porque en cierta manera así es, siendo tu mi musa aprendo cada día en mi mudo actuar poco más de la vida, descubro los confines de la felicidad así en este momento esté incompleta.

Es por esto que no quiero compartirte con nadie, es por esto que hago de mi presencia algo impenetrable, es por esto que aunque sea masoquista no me alejo de ti, y respondiendo a la pregunta interna que has hecho desde mi afirmación a tu egoísmo te responderé citando a mi ídola, no será la primera observadora en este mundo, pero si a la que conocí y me deslumbró con aquellos sentimientos dirigidos a la fuente de su inspiración, por lo que citándola te diré:

 _Has sido egoísta toda tu vida, no en teoría, pero sí en la práctica, pues siempre te has preocupado de que te observe a ti y a nadie más._

* * *

 ** _Antes de que pregunten a quien cita Umi, es a Jane Austen, una frase que hizo sobre el egoísmo que es buena y me pareció buena idea ponerla. Quienes conozcan un poco de ella entenderán bien la referencia de Jane Austen en este "escrito"._**

 ** _La frase dice: He sido egoísta toda mi vida, no en teoría pero sí en la práctica. Yo solo le he agregado lo demás y cambié ligeramente la perspectiva._**

 ** _En esta ocasión agradezco a TheNeferet, Rebe13 y a kaocchi12luna-chan que son quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior a pesar de que los poemas no son lo mío. Me sorprendio que ésta última en especial coincidiera conmigo respecto a Kotori (yo igual esto de acuerdo con lo de Ucchi), como habrás visto la inspiración no tardó tanto ;)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos sabrá cuando en el cuarto capítulo 4 de a saber cuantos._**


	4. Valor

**_Cartas del observador a la musa_**

 **Valor**

Quisiera ser capaz de confesarte todo lo que hay dentro de mí y así poder deshacerme de esta carga dentro de mi pecho, pero de nuevo recuerdo que soy cobarde por naturaleza. Quisiera tener un poco más de valor del mortal que me permitió conocerte, de ese resplandor naranja que siempre trae problemas a mi día a día.

Me permito recordar que esto es solo culpa mía por dejar que imágenes de falsa indecencia se cuelen a mi mente haciéndome creer que cualquier muestra de afecto es indecente. Escribir es la única manera en la que puedo alardear de mí no correspondido amor sin titubear, una en donde mis pensamientos me dejan en paz para que mi mano se mueva de acuerdo a mi subconsciente. Escribir es la única manera en donde agarro un poco de valor y continuó haciéndolo con el propósito de que llegue el día en que ese valor pase de mi mano a mis labios, de demostrarlo a escondidas de ti a demostrarlo frente a ti.

Mi solitario amor de mi solitario corazón está deseando con ansias poder ser elegidas por su musa, su primer amor, por ti, Kotori.

Algun día, cuando mi más grande obra esté completa espero ser capaz de recitarla fuertemente. Gastará todo mi valor, lo sé, pero por ahora sólo dejaré unos cuantos versos de ella, después de todo aun no lo leerás, pues sé que serás capaz de reconocerme y aún no estoy preparada para salir de las sombras.

Aun no puedo abandonar el rol de ser únicamente un observador.

Anhelando por algo de bondad  
Me lastima tu lado amable  
Nunca quise sentirme así  
No lo pude controlar.

Tu corazón parece estar tan distante que quiero llorar  
Pero a pesar de eso he decidido que te esperaré.

* * *

 _ **Algo corto esta ocasión, y sí... Umi comenzará a escribir pedazos de Anemone Heart...**_

 _ **¡Estoy re-contenta de por fin poder-reingresar a mi cuenta de FF!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a Rebe13,** **kaocchi12luna-chan** **y TheNeferet por comentar el capítulo anterior, nos leeremos en el siguiente! :D**_


	5. Espera

**_Cartas del observador a la musa_**

 **Espera**

Después de mucho leer, escribir y componer mis metáforas alcanzaron un nivel que se vuelve demasiado complicado de entender algunas ocasiones. _Lágrimas que de una flor que florece en soledad_ es una frase que surgió durante un momento en el que debí pasar de ser un observador a parte de las nueve musas de la música, únicos momentos en los que me permito ser igual a mi inalcanzable musa; lo único que recibí como reconocimiento fue un comentario del corazón gatuno acerca de que era un verso bastante triste, y en parte los es.

Seré dramáticamente poeta y blasfemaré que la espera de la mujer de Odiseo no se comparará en penuria a mi propia espera por mi ave cantora que ahora mismo yace bajo el seno de su madre bajo en lo más cálido de su nido.

Dos semanas sin ella se sienten… vacías.

Centrándome más de lo usual en mis prácticas de arco que complementan mi imagen de caballero protector y fiel a una princesa que sabe que cumpliré todos sus deseos y caprichos, como pidió Neptuno a sus pretendientes, sería el único idiota que los complacería todos, así que por favor _mírame mucho más, estoy justo aquí._

La flecha da en el centro de la diana con aquel reprimido pensamiento.

Sin ella aquí termino vagando más de lo usual en mi propia mente. A riesgo de sonar co-dependiente admito que me siento sola sin ella aquí, la necesito para poder vivir mi rutina con normalidad.

Mi amada musa, como testigo de mi espera dejaré para ti otros versos de un poeta silencioso, un observador:

Corazón de anémona, afecto que recorre mi cuerpo entero  
Algún día, se unirán nuestros latidos.

* * *

 _ **Es divertido que esta historia sea random porque cuando menos se lo esperan llega la actualización y se emocionan (?) Yo lo hago, no sé ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Neferet, sparki128 y Rebe13 por sus halagadores reviews, que ya saben, alimentan mi alma y me motivan a no hacerlos esperar tanto, me alegró leer que les gustó esa dinámica acerca de ir escribiendo ANEMONE HEART de a poco, aunque como vieron aquí, no siempre estarán escritos verso por verso (atentos a las cursivas). El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo planeado, pero necesito darle la forma poética que Umi requiere... ¿de que piensan que irán?**_

 _ **Un saludo a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, los quiero :D**_

 _ **Recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**_


	6. NO ES UN CAPITULO

MÁQUINA DE IDEAS RETIRADA

Esto es bastante difícil (y duro igual) de explicar, pero aquí va.

Primeramente, sé que algunos que me han llevado desde más tiempo dirán:

 **"¿qué haces despidiéndote, juraste que nunca lo harías?"**

Si bueno, era alguien joven con pensamientos algo ingenuos. Primeramente doy gracias por el apoyo, fue por ustedes que me estuve planteando la idea de si dejarlo o no; pero finalmente las circunstancias han podido más que yo y henos aquí, circunstancias de índole personal que preferiría explicar de manera privada a quien presente el interés reservándome algunos detalles importantes.

 **"¿Borrarás la cuenta o los Fics"**

No, realmente el escribir es una pasión que se ha vuelto parte de mi vida diaria y que no me concibo sin ella, simplemente no tengo la fuerza de continuar haciéndolo aquí o negar los progresos que fui haciendo con ustedes; por ende esta cuenta NO SERÁ BORRADA. En cuanto a los fics… Borraré aquellos que honestamente no pienso continuar nunca jamás de los jamases de la humanidad y colgaré el HIATUS a aquellos que pueden rescatarse (o les tengo demasiado cariño como para borrarlos) si los planetas se alinean lo suficiente ofreciendo una vaca roja con sangre de virgen marginada al amanecer (?) (¿Qué cosas digo? XD) por el simple hecho de que se me hace algo demasiado cruel dejarlos esperando por una continuación que honestamente nunca va a llegar y borrar algo que ya está terminado y alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para releerlo o recomendarlo a alguien nuevo en el fandom (?)

 **"¿Qué pasará con las traducciones?"**

Aquellas que están en curso esperando por la actualización de la original o que yo me ponga al corriente con ellas seguirán trabajándose; pero lamento informar que todo se limitará a eso, a traducir, realmente no verán muchas interacciones de mi parte, lo siento.

En cuanto a esas traducciones que dije que haría pero no inicié, no se preocupen, llegarán, pero no de mi mano, serán transferidas a otras personas, es decir, ya no me verán a mí en ese apartado.

Así mismo, seguiré leyendo, pero por la inactividad de esta cuenta, todos mis reviews serán firmados simplemente como AS

CREANME DE VERDAD QUE SIEMPRE LOS LLEVARÉ CONMIGO A LO LARGO DE MI VIDA, sin saberlo se han vuelto parte de mí y me han alegrado cada vez que lo he necesitado; he hecho buenos amigos y buenas amigas por este medio que espero seguir en contacto.

Sin embargo, por ahora, ha llegado hora de decir Adios.  
Hasta siempre, Alondra Scarlett.


End file.
